


Where Did The Innocence Go

by Ormr64



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M, pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ormr64/pseuds/Ormr64
Summary: "He pulled out the pocket pussy he keeps in his backpack. It wasn't abnormal for him to carry it, he often brought it along on trips, and his backpack had a built-in cupholder that was the perfect pussy size. Jake had never put his penis in the gadget, but he was known to rub it along his face while moaning the name of your mother while in his hotel rooms."





	Where Did The Innocence Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [111](https://archiveofourown.org/users/111/gifts), [apocalove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalove/gifts).



With the Overwatch League Season Two approaching rapidly, many players returned to the OWL training facility in Burbank to focus on scrims and getting back into the busy grinding season. One night, while everyone else is sleeping, Surefour eats a yogurt cup without a spoon in the break room. Jake heads over to the room Surefour occupies because he's worried that Surefour is an intruder. He walks in and immediately slams his entire fucking face into the wall because he's distracted by the sloops and slurps of Surefour's tongue. Surefour is licking a yogurt cup clean. The last of the residue had been gone for around 5 minutes now. Surefour continues to lick, indulging on the outside of the cup as well.

"Wow you're really going at that yogurt cup, huh. What flavor is it? Also, I thought you were a crazy fan that had broken into our break room to try and steal our DNA," he tries way too hard to laugh. "Do you want some?" Surefour offers. The cup is empty but he still wants to be nice. "Okay, sure" jake says. "Thanks." Surefour retains eye contact and, without blinking, he spits in the cup and hands it to Jake. "Hope you don't mind" he says. "The spit, I mean."

Jake awkwardly takes the cup from Surefour's shiny and slick fingers. The wet and slimy cup slips out of Jake's hands and lands on the floor between them.

"Dude, are you like, serious? I still wanted some of that. Fuck you," Surefour said, putting emphasis on every other word as if he was formulating the sentence one letter at a time.

"Sorry man. It was an accident. I'll get you another one," Jake responds.

"Like hell you will. I'll get my own yog-hurts. I don't need your fucking handouts," Surefour is pissed. And he says 'yog-hurts' for whatever reason. Real emphasis on the h.

Jake responds quickly, "Oh yeah? The fuck is wrong with you man. And uh... you're kind of a bitch."

"Oh? I'm bitch? Me? Seriously? You're the virgin loser here," Surefour smugged back.

"Dude. You don't even care about women's pleasure. You don't even know what a clitoris is. You've never made a girl cum. You probably think the female orgasm isn't even real, you fucking loser," Jake chuckles to himself as he 'murders' Surefour with his words.

Surefour mutters, "I can make a girl cum... I've done it before..."

Jake responds, unconvinced, "Prove it."

"What?"

"Prove it. I have a fleshlight with me. Show me how you'd make a girl cum. Not with your dick obviously, I'm not gay. Just show me. Eat it like it's that fucking yogurt cup."

He pulled out the pocket pussy he keeps in his backpack. It wasn't abnormal for him to carry it, he often brought it along on trips, and his backpack had a built-in cupholder that was the perfect pussy size. Jake had never put his penis in the gadget, but he was known to rub it along his face while moaning the name of your mother while in his hotel rooms.


End file.
